User talk:RangerManger555
Ok, here goes: #Go to PvXwiki:Style and formatting. Scroll down (or use the table of contents) until you get to the section titled "Template". Highlight that entire indented block (starting from where it says all the way to the end of the section, then right-click it and select "Copy". You'll use this later. #Decide on a name for your build. PvXwiki's build naming rules are here. In short, the name starts with "Build:" followed by the abbreviation for your primary profession, then a "/", and then the abbreviation for your secondary profession (if the secondary doesn't matter, use "any"). Finally, add what the build is called to the end. An excellent example of this is Build:R/N Touch Ranger - It has the "Build:", is a primary ranger, secondary necromancer, and has a concise, descriptive name. #Type that name directly into the "search" box on the left. If it brings up a build page, then that means the name is already in use and you'll need to pick a different one. Otherwise, it should bring up a page titled "Search Results". The first line on the page will say "There is no page titled "(name you picked)". You can create this page." The words "create this page" will be a link you can click on. #You'll find yourself on a page titled "Editing name you picked". Now, remember that stuff you copied earlier? Right-click anywhere in the big text box and select "Paste". #Now, start with the important stuff. Under where it says Attributes and Skills , you'll see the following code: #: #:prof=Primary/Secondary Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8skillskillskillskillskillskillskillskill/build #: ##Replace the "Primary/Secondary" with the abbreviations for your primary and secondary class (the part right after the "Build:" in the name). ##Change "Attribute1" to the name of one of your attributes. Don't put any spaces in; capitalization doesn't matter. Now change the numbers after it to show how many ranks in that attribute you have. In the example above, it says "12+1+3". This means that the attribute has a base rank of 12, gets +1 from headgear, and +3 from a superior rune. So for example, if you had 11 ranks in fire magic with fire magic headgear and a major rune, you would put "firemagic=11+1+2". ##Repeat with other attributes. If you only use two attributes, simply remove the third. If you use more than three, you can add more. ##Now for the skills. This part is simple - just replace "1st skill" with the name of the first skill on your bar (include any spaces here, but capitalization still doesn't matter). Then do the same for "2nd skill" and then "3rd skill" and so on and so forth. #Now you should check to make sure you have that part right. Down under the editing box, you'll see three buttons: "Save page", "Show preview", and "Show changes". Just click "Show preview". Make sure all of your attributes and skills are showing up correctly. If they aren't, you probably spelled something wrong. Just change the code and click "Show preview" again until you get it all working. If you can't figure it out, click "save page" and then click the "discussion" tab (at the very top of the page, above the title) and just ask for help on that page. #At this point, you have the biggest part of the coding done - most of the rest just involves typing plain text. Fill in the rest of the sections according to the guidelines in PvXwiki:Style and formatting. Again, if you need help, ask :) #Also, when commenting on discussion pages, when you're done typing, either manually type four tildes (~~~~) or click the signature button (second from the end) on the editing toolbar. This automatically adds a timestamp and your username to the end of your comment. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:30, 12 March 2008 (EDT) And please refrain from blanking pages, if you want them removed add a tag. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:54, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Yeah add me and if you see me on pm me and ill be happy to help when im done with whatever im doing! Tartreg 18:29, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Your french fails, it's C'est la vie :P--Goldenstar 19:05, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I edited your new build it was good but your right it needed work take a look at what i did and tell if you like it.Tartreg 10:47, 19 April 2008 (EDT) I put the info on that in the usage section. take a look. Tartreg 01:01, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Your builds name is wrong, so we moved it. Don't remake it. Build:Team - Triple Mesmer Pressure. ~~ 15:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Your build was moved here [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:47, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :No, it was really triple mes. ~~ 15:49, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :: wel thanx was gona move itu guys just to fast for me :P RangerManger555 15:51, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::No problem. =D ~~ 15:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::u tink is ready for vetting?RangerManger555 15:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT)